


Every Heart: Aishiteru, Otou-Sama!

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cuntboy, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Kagome Bashing, Mute Inu no Taisho, One-Sided Attraction, Other, mute Sesshomaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Inuyasha is living a normal life in feudal Japan, traveling with the future miko, the pervy monk, the demon slayer female, the fox kit and the twin tailed cat. But when his older brother comes to him with important information regarding tenseiga's strange behavior, his world changes forever.Through Sesshomaru's ultimate choice to follow the path fate laid out for him, he resurrects their father, The Inu no Taisho, Zevran. Follow Inuyasha as he adjusts to not so normal life after all, in Every Heart: I Love You, Lord Father!





	1. Kagome: The Overbearing Pillow Used For Smothering

Inuyasha stood next to the Bone Eater's Well, waiting for the miko from some alternate universe, he refused to believe she was from the future no matter how much he played along for her sake; she was delusional in his opinion and her time couldn't possibly be the future; there were no demons ruling as they should! He was waiting for her to appear. She finally popped up from the well, her over exaggerated yellow backpack nearly breaking his neck as she carelessly tossed it over. He yelped in surprise as he dove out of the way.  _Crazy bitch and her psycho packing habits!_ he thought in annoyance while resettling himself onto his feet. Kagome stood over her bag, staring at him expectantly. 

"Inuyasha! What were you doing?! trying to break the supplies in my bag? Do you want ramen that badly?" she asked in her usually high pitched shrill shriek of a voice. He would be rubbing his temples if he had any, so instead he rubbed at the beds of his dog ears before they flattened to escape the noise. He counted to ten, took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hurry up and come the fuck on, we have to get back to the rest of the pack before sundown. You took so long in the human world we have no time to track Naraku today." Inuyasha then as quietly as possible, without letting on to how angry he was on the inside, for the very next thing Kagome had done was throw her fucking brick filled bag at his head in response to his lack of reply. She usually sat him, he would have preferred being sat to being pummeled by her idiotic human needs. She then proceeded to attach herself to his arm. When did they start dating again? Oh that's right, on his human night in a haunted old house she professed her feelings for him, after getting him drunk off some strange alcohol she'd stolen from under her mother's bed.

He'd been day dreaming about his very complicated past with his older brother when she approached him. He was thinking, that night about the fact his father's soul always came to visit him on his human nights, but for some reason he could always smell Sesshomaru right before it happened. They would sit and talk for hours unless Kagome had somehow gotten herself caught up in yet another stupid, avoidable situation with a low level demon any real, trained, miko could handle on their own. Seriously demon gods below she was 18 human fucking years old now and the girl still acted like a love struck 15 year old. His father had appeared that night but as every human night the wench was afoot with her predicaments, he dared not get too close. It'd broken Inuyasha that night for some reason he still didn't understand, he'd reached out to the ghostly figure of his usually armor clad father. For once not dressed in his armor but in a yukata similar to Sesshomaru's but a deep blue color with red spider lillies across it. 

 

Kagome had filled him with several alcoholic beverages and he was feverish with the effects. His voice sounded out, once his father, Zevran had stood behind Kagome. 'I love you....please....don't leave...', the future girl's eyes had lit up, but Zevran's ghost knew to whom his pup was speaking. For years since the day he had learned to walk his father's soul had come to him on the moonless night. He knew his father better than he knew himself, Zevran never spoke outloud but communicated with Inuyasha telepathically.

 

Kagome insisted they were a couple after that....He couldn't very tell her he was infatuated with the ghost of his dead father...who from the laughter in his silent eyes that night he could tell was amused by the odd girl.

 

Kagome clung tighter to him, he was never drinking around her again...


	2. Sesshomaru: The Love Of A Brother, The Heart Of A Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru reflects on his own cursed existence.

 

What was he? Was he the Demon Lord of the West, Sesshomaru son of the late Demon King Zevran? Unable to take the true throne of Japan due to being unmated? Normally such a question would never plauge the mind of the silent dog son. But in recent years, ever since Inuyasha had been involved with the death grip that was Kikyo, he'd noticed a change. Every moonless night he too would undergo a transformation. Their father's soul would enter and take over his body, but, Zevran had decided to stay once Inuyasha had been sealed to the tree. Father never really said much to Sesshomaru, still disappointed in his oldest son for ignoring the prophecy surrounding Inuyasha, and the love the dead dog held for him.

 

Sesshomaru spent every night for those 50 years, pushed to the back of his own mind as his father simply sat and stared at Inuyasha's unconscious form. He went back to switching every moonless night once Inuyasha was freed. Sesshomaru's own feelings for Inuyasha were complicated, at first he'd hated him for the death of their father. But their father's soul quickly reprimanded Sesshomaru for ever thinking such things. As Zevran's encounters and love for Inuyasha grew, so did Sesshomaru's. He was sitting under a tree, Jaken, Ah-Uhn and Rin off collecting flowers. Sesshomaru knew their father would never allow him to chase after his beloved younger brother. He could only hope the future female, though seriously who was she kidding? She wasn't from the future, no one in their right mind would ever let a child dress like a scantly clad whore, would be away long enough this time. Zevran wanted to get closer to Inuyasha and the only way he could do so was if they were alone. His father was still a ghost, trapped in the limbo of using his older son's body just to carry out his earthly unfinished business. For the first time, as Sesshomaru sat there pondering his love for Inuyasha, Zevran spoke inside his mind. 

 

_Sesshomaru, I know that you believe yourself in love with Inuyasha, but know my son, that it is merely your destiny to do so. As I love my youngest son so too will you feed from my emotions and wish to embrace your brother with both arm and cock. If I had lived, or never laid eyes on my pup perhaps you'd have had a chance far before now. I may have still been distracted enough by your mother's cunt to ignore my own destiny. Though I would have died a slower and far more agonizing death. Tenseiga sings to you yet you ignore him, listen to the silent story my fang has to tell you. It is your fate to be what helps me in the afterlife, from the night your mother birthed you in the Cave Of Stone Birth..._

Sesshomaru frowned, that was correct, the Cave Of Stone Birth was were dog demons both female and males with female genitalia, went while pregnant with a pup they knew was cursed to be born dead. His mother had been in dealings with witches, seeking to become a sorceress when she fell pregnant. The witches would not allow her access to their circle until she'd given birth. Enraged by this she cast a spell on herself to destroy the root of her anger. She’d puppeteered the remainder of her pregnancy so Zevran wouldn't suspect her foul deed.

She later gave birth to a dead Sesshomaru in the cave, Zevran finding out too late. He used Tenseiga to give his newborn pup a sort of life, restoring his soul to him as was a power of tenseiga when weilded by the great dog king. Sesshomaru grew up coddled by his mother after that, though he never trusted her throughout his entire life. He listened to Tenseiga as it began to shake violently. Standing up the dog demon took to his tail to fly out to where he could sense Inuyasha as swiftly and silently as the wind.


	3. Inuyasha: In Which Everything Happens Too Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru reveals himself, Kagome rages.

Inuyasha sat alone by the campfire, it had been a few hours of aimless walking. It wasn't long before Kagome had ordered they had to stop and camp for the night because of her aching feet. He sat there, head in his left palm, wondering why he even bothered to put up with the pathetic human in the first place. She was just like her past life in his opinion, but he didn't want to dive too deeply into his own thoughts. He would give her the benefit of the doubt, for now at least. When he heard a howl on the wind his head lifted almost instantly. He threw his head back and let out a responding howl of his own. The sound was long and filled with frustration, his traveling companions were awoken from their slumber when a third howl came spiraling into the area from the tree line. His ears flicked back in excitement and if he had had a tail it would be wagging when he caught the scent. It smelled like his father, a scent he could only faintly smell on his fire rat robes as a pup. But then he paused his happy baying at the realization that father was dead, he stood in front of the tree line while Sesshomaru emerged from it. His hand hovering over Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha growled low in his throat, his older brother snarled at him in a reprimanding tone. The others had come out of their tents to watch the exchange between brothers.

 

Inuyasha froze for a moment as he listened to the various yips and barks of his brother's tale. Sesshomaru had never possessed the ability to speak, such was the fate of those revived from being born dead in the Cave of Stone Birth. Or so he was saying to his younger brother, He reached out a hand to slide across Inuyasha's right cheek, staring down at him with an unreadable emotion in his normally cold eyes. ".... Woof......", was all he spoke before turning to the group that had gathered.

 

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who began to translate what each bark, half open-mouthed growl and whine meant. _“I am Sesshomaru, though you may know me already an introduction was once again needed. I am elder brother to Inuyasha-“_

He was cut off by Kagome’s shrieking voice. “What the hell do we care about that for?! Aren’t you just here to kill Inuyasha and steal his sword for your selfish gains? You’ve been trying to kill him for forever, don’t tell me you two are on good terms magically? What brought that on?! And another thing, who are YOU to walk up to Inuyasha as if you were a valued member of his family? And why are you using him to speak through? What’s with those crazy dog sounds? Learn to talk you psycho!”

The younger brother felt a vein popping on his forehead. The older brother could feel the rage of their father coursing through his body. Sesshomaru knew he did not have time to wait any longer, with every insult the girl spat, Zevran grew more wrathful. He barked at Inuyasha to continue, _“Silence your filthy tongue wench, those who dress like scantily clad whores in the night should not open their mouths to pass judgement upon anyone. I come with information, my sword, Tenseiga has been singing to me the song of Inuyasha and I’s father, the Great Dog Demon Emperor Of Edo, Zevran. He has been possessing my body ever since the night he died, as punishment for my selfishness. I have long since atoned for my sins, but it is to be noted that I was born in the Cave of Stone Birth…-“_

Once again, he was cut off, but this time by the demon slayer female, “I know about that, The Cave of Stone birth is where females and female gendered males go to give birth to magic induced stillborns so that their souls can still be reincarnated.”

The mute dog demon nodded at Sango after she’d finished speaking. _“Precisely, the human female hunter is correct. I was born dead, and father made the choice to revive me using Tenseiga. However, as I grew I was unable to speak and my emotions became very few to nonexistent. I do however harbor the ability to feel one emotion in particular”_ Inuyasha looked confused as he translated this, soon a series of sharp barks followed, his eyes widened at his brother’s admission. He took a deep breath, gulping as he translated, _“I know that this is a sudden, if unexpected development. However, I do not have much time left to live, My lifeforce was expended by each training battle I initiated with you, Inuyasha. I was merely making sure you were strong enough to survive, even though it slashed my life into pieces with each session. Our father possesses my body every moonless night, and for those fifty years that Kikyo in her anger, sealed you to that tree simply for being unable to give her what she needed, he sat there, watching you. For 50 years father walked in my flesh as himself, he regrets only that it too shortened my lifespan. From the moment, the unmother appeared and I pretended as if to strike you down, I’ve loved you, Inuyasha. Far deeper, stronger than father will allow. I know not that his intense desire and love for are merely bleeding into my own feelings. I saw you as a babe, in your real mother’s arms.”_  The hanyou froze at those admissions, he stared at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru stared back. The younger of the two reached out to wrap his arms around his brother but Sesshomaru quickly pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

Kagome meanwhile was staring at the two in shock and fury. Her fists clentched and she shouted the only words that would even try to exit her mouth at that moment.

“SIT! SIT BOY!! BAD DOG!!!”

 


	4. Kagome: Head Pains Inside Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome unleashes her fury when Zevran breaks free.

Kagome breathed heavily as the dust settled, Inuyasha's head firmly planted into the dirt inside a massive crater. Seeing this, Sesshomaru's eyes bled red in rage, his hair floated off the ground as he turned to glower at the future Miko. His voice came out in harsh snarling barks and growls, hand shooting out to grip Kagome's throat he slammed her into the earth herself. She stared blankly back up at him, the wind around them picking up as the tree branches swayed in the afternoon breeze, her hair mixed with the dirt and his own flowed across his face, obscuring him from her sight for a moment. Once the wind calmed, it was no longer Sesshomaru staring down at the human, but the great dog demon himself.

 

His eyes narrowed, his hand tightened, he stood at 7 feet tall, hair pulled back into a ponytail that ran down his back. He was dressed in the same armor that he'd died in, but unlike every other time he saw his father, this Inuyasha could sense as he climbed out of the pit. His claws digging into the dirt and hoisting his broken body up from the deep well of earth. He could feel that Sesshomaru was no more, and the thought broke him inside.

 

Zevran, purple markings on his face glowing lightly, turned to look at his son, while lifting the thin girl off the ground. He gave a sharp bark to the other dog demon and quickly Inuyasha understood. Getting up, he walked over and leaned against his father's side, Kagome's glare could cut through solid gold encrusted diamonds.

 

"They did this to you?! Inuyasha explain what the hell is going on! right now! And tell this guy to let me go!" she wiggled around, hands desperately clasping at the hand that held her firmly in place.

"Father, put the ningen down...please?", he asked this as he reached up to run his hand through his father's long silver hair. Purring the older demon did so, setting Kagome to her feet.

 

"Kagome, Sesshomaru just gave up his own soul so that father-" he could have rolled his eyes at the look on her face, she ended up cutting him off before he could explain further.

 

"What!? You were just talking about..... doing things with your own father? That's even worse than Sesshomaru! You are disgusting Inuyasha, but you belong to me! I'm not going to let anyone take you from me! Not even him!" Kagome didn't give anyone room to act as she pulled out a bow and sacred arrow. Aiming it at the demon dog king, her eyes were filled with heartache.

 

Zevran sighed and reached out to touch her forehead with his left hand. She instantly passed out, " _My son, the ningen must not learn of this event until the days leading up to our offical mating, do you understand?"_

 

Inuyasha translated this and nodded looking at the other two. "You guys understand? This is real important and father can't take any risks."

Miroku, after rubbing the lump on his head from rubbing at Sango's bottom, looked up and nodded, Sango did the same with Kirara mewing in agreement and Shippo grinning.

 

"Your secrets are safe with us!"

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short I have way too many ideas all flowing around in my head the same time....


End file.
